


Bad Dreams

by KiwiGrey1998



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, idk really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiGrey1998/pseuds/KiwiGrey1998
Summary: In which Jasper has a nightmare and Pearl comforts her(Reupload from FF.net)
Relationships: Jasper/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 6





	Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that the gems don't need sleep and that Pearl wouldn't sleep however I had this idea for a fluff comfort piece
> 
> Originally posted under my penname of WiredBryar on FF on 4/22/2017

Pearl watched her girlfriend toss and turn in her sleep. The nightmares had become a regular thing for them. Jasper would wake up in tears and Pearl would comfort her.

Jasper never told her what the dreams were about,Pearl stopped asking a few monthes ago. Despite this Pearl always wondered what plagued the bigger gems dreams.

Jasper grinned sadistically as she stalked towards the small cowering gem before her. Pearl was trembling on the ground curled up in the fetal position,having no idea what the brute above her was going to do. She had long resigned herself to this fate but pled for mercy anyways.

"Jasper please...please don't hurt me..." Pearl begged as Jasper picked her up and shoved her against the wall. If she were human it would have cracked her skull open.

"This won't hurt much you pathetic little pearl." Jasper chuckled as she trailed her hand down Pearls back almost gently before suddenly ripping her head back by her hair.

Pearl whimpered as she felt some of her hair rip away from her skull,Jasper of course toyed with her food for awhile longer before deciding to rip the gem from her head.

Pearl disappeared in a flash of light,Jasper looked at the shiny pearl for a moment before crushing it to dust.

Jasper sat up suddenly in the bed drenched in sweat,looking over at the delicate gem next to her.

Pearl turned over to face Jasper. "Nightmares again?" She asked curling into her girlfriend. Jasper nodded shakily. "Why wont you ever tell me what they're about Jasper?" Pearl looked concerned for the larger gem.

"Because you would hate me..." Jasper managed to choke out through the salty tears dripping down her face.

"I could never hate you Jasper,I love you." Pearl reassured her,wrapping her arms around her.

"I dreamed that I killed you..." Jasper was now outright sobbing, "And I enjoyed doing it." She finished looking disgusted with herself.

Pearl looked aghast but hugged Jasper tighter. "I love you,I know you wouldn't hurt me like that J." Pearl whispered as the larger woman cried.

"Sometimes the old Jasper...she wants to kill you and Steven but then I push her away again...I don't want to hurt you guys." Jasper managed,looking ashamed.

"Its ok Jasper,I know thats behind you now and I love you,ok?" Pearl whispered to her girlfriend who had slowly started to doze off in Pearls arms.

Pearl frowned as she held Jasper,dozing off and falling asleep herself.


End file.
